


we all breathe the same air

by ghostmaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmaya/pseuds/ghostmaya
Summary: Years after Kazuyo's death, Kageyama grieves. Shouyou knows Kageyama intimately, and is right there when he needs it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	we all breathe the same air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/gifts).



> A get well soon gift for Cupcake's zine! Thank you Roxanne for organizing everything.

The clouds rolled over the wide and expansive hills that surrounded the graveyard. It was an orange twilight; the sun’s fire catching on the trees, the air, the birds harmlessly. The wind caught Shouyou’s hair and clothes, whipping around his borrowed sweater, and helping lighten the heaviness of his chest. 

Kageyama sat in front of him, solid. The wind didn’t seem to reach him, passing him by as he sat there. Shouyou knelt next to him, and sat as well. If Kageyama noticed Shouyou’s arrival, he didn’t make any sign of acknowledgement. That was okay. They had time. 

The oranges of the sky turned from cream to husky, and the temperature started dropping past what Shouyou thought to be comfortable. Still, Kageyama didn’t move, so neither did he. 

Shouyou must have nodded off at some point, because when he came to, he was snug against Kageyama’s back, and they were moving. The sky was now a rich navy, the moon bright and illuminating their path. Even though it was chilly out, a warmth spread on Shouyou’s face, and through his body. He realized that there was a scarf wrapped around his neck that wasn’t there before, and his heart squeezed. 

“Hey,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He could see his breath puff out into the air. Kageyama shivered. They stopped moving, and Kageyama let Shouyou down. Shouyou stretched and broadened himself to catch the refreshment of the night air. He looked at Kageyama, who was frowning, and whose cheeks were red, but his eyes were soft, and his posture vulnerable. “You could’ve woken me up y’know.” 

“I know,” he said. 

Shouyou smiled. “Let’s go home, yeah?” 

He offered Kageyama his hand. Kageyama took it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the gap between me posting is getting larger and larger, while the stories are getting shorter and shorter. 
> 
> [Carrd](https://ghostmaya.carrd.co/)


End file.
